


Starlight, sunshine

by MoonRaven1412



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, mixed languages
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRaven1412/pseuds/MoonRaven1412
Summary: Pieni runo jonka kirjoitin viime syyskuussa mutta päätin vasta nyt julkaista täällä. Alunperin suomeksi mutta käänsin tämän myös englanniksi. Käännös toisessa luvussa.Little poem I came up with in September 2019. Decided now to post it. Original version is in Finnish but I'll put the English translation to the second chapter.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ajatus tähän tuli siitä miten voisi laittaa sekä englanninkielisiä että suomenkielisiä sanoja rimmaamaan. Ja kun sain ekan riimin paikoilleen, pitikin siitä jatkaa seuraavaan ja ennenpitkään toiseen säkeistöön. Toivon että tykkäätte tästä.

Starlight  
Sana sulle omistettu on kait.  
Se sun silmissäs tuikkii,  
Yötaivaan valaisee.  
Se puun takaa kurkkii,  
Ja kysyy minne meet.

Sunshine  
Kanssas olkoon ain.  
Se hymyssäs loistaa,  
Päiväl paistaa voi.  
Meren laineita soittaa,  
Ja sinut mulle toi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely satisfied with the translation but it goes I suppose. I hope you like this anyways.

Starlight  
Word dedicated to you I suppose.  
In your eyes it twinkles,  
Lights up the nightsky.  
From behind a tree it peeks,  
And asks where you go.

Sunshine  
May it be with you forever.  
In you smile it glows,  
And can shine in daytime.  
Plays the waves of the sea,  
And brought you to me.


End file.
